Whipped
by static-harmony
Summary: The first, and most excruciating thing Noah Puckerman knew, was that he was totally and completely whipped by Rachel Berry.


Authors Note: My first GLEE story ever, but Puck/Rachel is just too adorable to say no too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, if I did, then you know who would have gotten the lead in a certain song. ;)

-

The first, and most excruciating thing Noah Puckerman knew, was that he was totally and completely whipped by Rachel Berry.

The second thing is that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny this. He would never admit it either though.

'_Stupid Berry and her stupid singing'_ he always thought to himself.

Her singing drove him wild, much more than the rush of football, more than the rush of throwing slushies on geeks used to be, more thrilling than sex with any woman. Her singing, made him feel alive.

This of course he would never admit either.

He was in love; at least, he thinks this is what love feels like.

He didn't want her for sex; he wanted her to love him back. But she would never take her damn eyes off of Finn.

'_Stupid Finn and his perfect hair'_ was another thought always crossing his mind.

He was very desperately trying to get Rachel Berry's attention. It never worked though. He would do things in GLEE that he would never of dreamed he would ever be doing for a girl.

Like singing solos, dancing, which in his opinion never did anyone any good, and actually **trying. **Which was another new thing for Noah Puckerman.

Because Noah Puckerman, was just one of those kinds of guys that never tried for a girl's attention, he already **had** it. So this was entirely new to him.

Especially the fact that it was Rachel Berry he was so fixated on. That threw him off more than anything could. Even more than that slushie he took to the face last Friday because he was humming to himself in the hallways.

Because Noah Puckerman doesn't hum. Nope, not even in the slightest. Especially not songs like the one he was humming when he was slushied.

So when he showed up for Glee's practice on Wednesday afternoon. His trusty guitar in hand, everyone looked at him like he was insane.

After telling Mr. Shu that he was going to sing another song for the class, and being applauded by the Glee teacher for his initiative in the club, he began to sing, to the girl who had him majorly whipped and she didn't even know it.

'_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again  
Though I don't really know what  
I am gonna do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back in the arms of grace_

_I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be'_

Rachel Berry watched him in awe, she never knew he had these deep of feelings. She stared at him, fixated, man that boy could sing. He looked her dead in the eyes, and at once, she knew who he was singing too. Why she didn't realize it sooner is quite beyond her.

'_I am looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God, which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time'_

She couldn't look away from his smoldering eyes long enough to catch her breath. Anyone who said you couldn't fall for someone by their singing, had obviously never experienced anything quite like this.

'_Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now'

Noah Puckerman put so much passion into this one song, if Rachel didn't fall in love with him now, or at least realize his feelings. He might just have to knock her upside the head. Which he had already seriously considered a few many times.

'_Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heavens door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be_

_Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heavens door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be, yeah_

_Where I want to be_

_Where I want to be'_

When Noah finally finished, everyone was speechless. So he just took his guitar off, put it into its case, latched it, and calmly fled the room.

When Rachel Berry finally found him later, he was sitting in the bleachers, strumming his guitar and humming, even though he would have denied that.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" a voice came from behind Noah Puckerman, he knew it wasn't his because it was too high pitched and articulate.

Noah slowly turned around and saw the object of his everlasting affection sitting behind him. He really was going soft, no man, except one whipped, would ever think like that.

"Would you really of listened?" He replied softly.

"Probably not" She whispered.

They sat in silence for a while, him strumming, her humming. Because she hummed, Noah Puckerman didn't hum; he just silently sang the words, very manly-like.

After a while he finally got up, she stopped humming and stood too. Up on her tip toes, because he was so much taller than her. And softly pressed her lips into his.

'_I think my heart is dying'_ Noah thought.

Because nothing could feel that good, at least nothing that would keep you alive afterwards.

After she finally pulled away, she casually slipped her hand into his, and lightly pulled him.

And he followed, because now, he figured it was alright to admit that he was totally and completely and without a doubt, whipped by Rachel Berry.

-

End Authors Note: Well?

Song was 'Breathing' By Lifehouse. Which I do not own btw.


End file.
